Red Mage Equipment Guide by Moonpirate
'Note on level 1-10' or: The Worm Path Levelling Red Mage at these levels is like any other Damage Dealer in the game. Go to one of the main cities and buy your gear from one of the Vendor's. You should be fine with 2000 gil for a whole set. Eat Rolanberry Pies for an additional 50MP, sub White Mage so you can Cure yourself, and whack away on worms and rabbits just outside of town. You should be level 10 in no time. Additionally, you can go to Ghelsba Outpost or Dangruf Wadi and level some more. Tip: Buy some Antidotes before you decide to level there. Mobs in that Region can cast Poison, and it is really annoying to die from that, since you don't have Poisona yet. 'Note on levels 10-20' or: Death in the sand As always, Valkurm Dunes is loaded. My RDM primary job is to assist the White Mage or cast a little bit of enfeebling. Nothing really exciting, actually. I keep eating Pies and collecting my Experience Points so I can get out as fast as possible. At level 20, I can finally wear gear that makes me - at least - look like a Red Mage. Also the "past" areas are an option to solo for exp. Bounding Boots come in handy :) 'Food, Drinks and Medications' Which type of food I use in a party setup depends on my role. If there is a White Mage present, I can use my standard Sweet Rice Cake to concentrate on Enfeebling Magic. If my role is to Main Heal or support another Mage in healing, I usually eat Rolanberry Pie to create a large MP pool and use Yagudo Drink to Regen my MP. Yes. Even as a Taru, MP is an issue. Here is the list of food I use: :Rolanberry Pie (adds 50 mp and gives INT+2 for 30 minutes) :Sweet Rice Cake (17 MP, INT+3, MND+1 are noteable stats) (don't forget hmp +2 resist silence and evasion +5) :Yagudo Drink (120MP Regen over 3 minutes, use at pre-Refresh levels... and beyond) :Echo Drops (Remedies Silence. Once you party in Quicksand Caves and get hit by Jamming Wave, you know you want to have 2 stacks with you all the time.) 'Weapons' 'Swords' :Level 01 - Wax Sword +1 (ACC+2) :Level 11 - Bee Spatha +1 (ACC+2) :Level 49 - Crimson Blade (INT+5, MP+10.. I didn't bother with any sword until this level. Nice for soloing and getting skillups.) 'Clubs' :Get these per available level. :Level 01 - Maple Wand +1 (+2 INT/MND) :Level 09 - Willow Wand +1 (+3 INT/MND) :Level 18 - Yew Wand +1 (+4 INT/MND) :Level 32 - Solid Wand (+5 INT/MND) :Level 48 - Rose Wand +1 (+6 INT/MND) :From level 51 I didn't bother with clubs anymore, simply because the elemental staffs are much better. You may want to have one in moghouse for capped BCNM's or CoP missions, but that is all up to you. :Level 73 - Antares (Interesting new club with M.ATK+10 and M.ACC+10) 'Staves' :Level 51 - Earth Staff (I use this while casting Earth-based spells, i.e. Stoneskin and Stone II. The HQ version gives a 5% increase, but costs a fortune.)(Sorry to edit ur guide but Earth Staff does nothing for SS, SS is based off enhancing magic + MND, so if u use a staff during this, use a Water Staff for MND+) :Level 51 - Light Staff (I use this while casting heavy Cures including a full Crow/Raven set.) :Level 51 - Dark Staff (MP resting +10 is awesome.) :Level 51 - Wind Staff (I use this while casting Silence, Gravity, and Aero II.) :Level 51 - Ice Staff (I use this while casting Paralyze, Bind, and Blizzard) So after you bought the NQ ones, try to buy the HQ ones 1 by 1, starting with Aquilo's Staff. 'Gear' 'Head' :Level 06 - Traveler's Hat (MND+1) :Level 14 - Erudite's Headband ' (INT+1) :Level 20 - Trump Crown The HP and MP+ are definitely beneficial to any RDM if you're willing to shell out the gil. This headgear can last you until your Pimp Hat. :Level 39 - Sinister Mask (Drops off Mahisha in Phomiuna Aqueducts, macro this in for INT+2 if you want) :''Note: Head items are kinda disappointing at early levels, especially the +2 Enmity on Baron's Chapeau. Else it would have been an awesome item. You could try that hat, but nukes are out of the question then, and your tank will hate you for wearing it. :Level 41 - '''Rain Hat (MP+20 MND+2 CHR+2 Rainy weather: Adds "Regen" effect) (Nice R/EX headpiece that gives MP and MND. The only problem is Noble Mold does not pop often.) --Jam jam 22:26, 8 April 2009 (UTC) :Level 50 - Crow Beret / Raven Beret (Macro this in before you cast Cure III or Cure IV.) :Level 60 - Warlock's Chapeau (a.k.a. "Pimp Hat", don't go without it!) 'Body' :Level 01 - Bronze Harness :Level 15 - Kingdom Tunic :Level 19 - Priest's Robe (MND+1 +2) good if you can't afford the Baron's Saio. NM drops this in Yughott Grotto. :Level 20 - Baron's Saio (INT+1 MND+1) This body piece is very useful, and you can wear it until Artifact. :Level 50 - Crow Jupon / Raven Jupon (Macro this in before you cast Cure III or Cure IV.) :Level 50 - Tactician Magician's Coat (Bought this for the looks mainly. The HQ version is an option too.) :Level 50 - Glamor Jupon (A RDM dream that gives +3 to all of your favourite skills. The bad news is that the Fomor Red Mage located in Phomiuna Aqueducts is in a party of 3, and the one in Sacrarium requires you to be on CoP mission 4-2. Nevertheless, you want to have this body piece at all costs. :Level 58 - Warlock's Tabard (From this level on, everyone will see you're a Red Mage without the need of checking you. Awesome body piece. Wear till 75 and beyond.) 'Hands' :Level 01 - Bronze Mittens :Level 10 - Scale Finger Gauntlets :Level 20 - Baron's Cuffs (MND+1) :Level 20 - Garrison Gloves (INT+1) :Level 27 - Devotee's Mitts (MND+5.. only macroed in when casting MND-based Enfeeblings, INT-4 is definatly not something a RDM wants to wear all the time.) :Level 45 - Engineer's Gloves (INT+1) Questable. :Level 50 - Crow Bracers / Raven Bracers (Macro this in before you cast Cure III or Cure IV.) :Level 50 - Sly Gauntlets (INT+3.. Finally a nice INT boost on the hands slot!) :Level 65 - Master Caster's Bracelets (Hands down, this is one of the best hand items for a RDM. The latent doesn't work in the new areas, unfortunately. But it works in sky!) 'Legs' :Level 01 - Bronze Subligar or RSE :Level 07 - Leather Trousers :Level 20 - Mage's Slacks (INT+1, I still wear these at level 37.) :Level 31 - Custom Slacks MND+3, +32 MP :Level 42 - Frog Trousers Rare/Ex pants that drop off Fyuu the Seabellow The real benefit to these are the +20 MP. :Level 48 - Magic Cuisses (INT+3 and MND+3. 100% drop off King Arthro, else it would cost a fortune.) :Level 50 - Crow Hose / Raven Hose (Macro this in before you cast Cure III or Cure IV.) :Level 56 - Warlock's Tights (RDM AF and must-have item.) 'Feet' :Level 01 - Bronze Leggings :Level 07 - Leather Highboots :Level 18 -'Garrison Boots' (INT+1, MND+1) Expensive! But nothing really beats this pair of boots at these levels. :Level 35 - Mannequin Pumps (INT+1, MND+2) :Level 38 - Mountain Gaiters (INT+2, Spell Interruption Rate 5%) Again, expensive. Only get these when you have the gil for it. Personally, I stuck to Garrison Boots. :Level 50 - Crow Gaiters / Raven Gaiters (Macro this in before you cast Cure III or Cure IV.) :Level 70 - Numerist Pumps (Elemental Magic Skill +4, HMP+4) :Level 73 - Avocat Pigaches (Enfeebling Magic Skill +3, ENM-3, HMP+3) 'Waist' :Level 14 - Friar's Rope :Level 20 - Mohbwa Sash/Mohbwa Sash +1 :Level 28 - Shaman's Belt (INT+1 and some mp) :Level 30 - Mercenary Captain's Belt (INT+1 and MND+1) If your WHM Enfeebles don't stick, this might be an option to add another MND. Else just go with the Shaman's Belt. :Level 39 - Oracle's Belt (MND+1) :Level 41 - Reverend Sash (INT+2, MND+2, HMP+1) A nice boost to your stats if you have the gil for it. :Level 50 - Royal Knight's Belt (A less expensive alternative than the Reverend Sash without the HMP, but at level 51, you have the Dark Staff to do that for you.) :Level 60 - Penitent's Rope (INT+5, MND+5, ENM-3) Some serious boosts here. 'Back' :Level 10 - Mist Silk Cape (MND+1) :Level 32 - Black Cape +1 (INT+3) :Level 32 - White Cape +1 (MND+3) :Both back items are the best you can get at these levels. :Level 43 - Red Cape +1 (INT+3, MND+3) Combining the two earlier back items in one. 'Neck' :Level 07 - Justice Badge (MND+3) :Level 20 - Black Silk Neckerchief (INT+1) :Get them: these cheap cq. questable two pieces last a long time. :Level 40 - Mohbwa Scarf +1 (INT+2 MND+2) :Level 60 - Enlightened Chain (INT+3 MND+2) :Level 64 - Spider Torque (Enfeebling Skill +5) :Level 65 - Enfeebling Torque (Enfeebling Skill +7, which is just beautiful to have.) 'Ring' :Level 01 - Hermit's Ring (INT+1) :Level 10 - Eremite's Ring +1 (INT+3) (Expensive but worth it. You can sell these for the less expensive Wisdom Ring at level 36. :Level 10 - Saintly Ring +1 (MND+3) (Again. Expensive but worth it.) :Level 10 - Astral Ring (Converts 25 HP to MP) - x2 if you can afford it! :Level 30 - Tamas Ring (INT+2~5, MND+2~5, MP 15~30]] Undoubtedly the best ring for any Mage type. If you own this ring, you will wear it as soon as you hit the required level. :Level 36 - Solace Ring (MND+3) :Level 36 - Wisdom Ring (INT+3) :Level 40 - Ether Ring (Converts 30 HP to MP) :Level 50 - Hale Ring (INT+3, MND+3) This is a good ring if you're lazy tired of swapping gear all the time. :Level 51 - Serket Ring (Converts 50 HP to MP) :Level 54 - Genius Ring (INT+4) :Level 70 - Insect Ring (MACC+2) :Level 78 - Bifrost Ring - Converts 70 HP to MP 'Earring' :Level 10 - Onyx Earring (Filler) :Level 29 - Cunning Earring (INT+1) I picked this up as soon as it became available and still wear them around level 40. :Level 30 - Morion Earring (INT+1) or Morion Earring +1 (INT+2) The HQ version of this earring is nice, but costs 25 times the amount of gil of a NQ one. :Level 35 - Enfeebling Earring (If you can afford it... adds +3 skill to your enfeebling magic. Costs a fortune.) :Level 45 - Astral Earring (Converts 25HP to MP. Drops from NM Padfoot.) :Level 47 - Moldavite Earring (MAB +5. If you nuke, you want this.) :Level 50 - Antivenom Earring (MP+15, HMP+1 is neat and worth the sacrifice of 1 INT.) :Level 75 - Loquacious Earring - +30 MP, very slight enhancement to Fast Cast (-2% Cast time, -1% Recast Time) :Level 77 - Graiai Earring Converts 45 HP to MP 'Ammo' :Level 25 - Morion Tathlum (MP+3 INT+1) :Level 30 - Sweet Sachet (INT+2) Taru only. :Level 66 - Phantom Tathlum (MP+10 INT+2) Drops off Phantom Worm in Kuftal Tunnel :Level 70 - Hedgehog Bomb (MP +30, Enmity -1) 'Extra section: Panic Button!!' Like with all jobs you play, there is a chance that things walk out of hand. And I mean badly. Tanks might get one-shotted with Sickle Slash or suffer huge damage from Ancient Magic . Shadows get interrupted, White Mages die because of spamming massive Cures, bad pulls, tanks AFK etc.. you know what I mean :) A RDM in a party can't just Flee from the battle; he's the one who has to deal with the problem. So if things really start getting worse and worse, I hit the PANIC button that changes my gear immediately and gives a better chance to survive the battle. At level 51, this includes the following gear: :Level 24 - Reraise Earring (Macroed in and auto-use after the 30 seconds cooldown.) :Level 36 - Verve Ring x2 (VIT+6) :Level 50 - Crow Jupon Set (Evasion+26 and Enmity-28) :Level 51 - Earth Staff (Physical Damage taken -20%, VIT+4) If the mob is hitting you badly, disengage and try to sleep it. Kite it to the zone using Gravity or Bind it and run away. It may not work all the time, but using this macro may save you and your party's lives. Also, use Stoneskin and Phalanx to protect yourself. Skilling Up Just a note for anyone that already has Al'Taieu access, you can easily skill up your enfeebling here at any level on the Ul'hpemdes. They will never aggro you, you can enfeeble them as much as you want, just as long as you don't deplete their HP. -User: Enmakourogi 11:18:32 CST